Silence
by Cat2000
Summary: While trying to find a way out of Dean’s death sentence, a series of deaths alert the brothers to the fact that an old school friend of Dean’s may be in danger...


**Silence**

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Supernatural and I'm not making any money from this fic. Any character you don't recognise from the show, I probably own. Anything you recognise from another fandom, I probably don't own. I also don't own the song _My heart will go on_

**Summary:** While trying to find a way out of Dean's death sentence, a series of deaths alert the brothers to the fact that an old school friend of Dean's may be in danger...

**Warning(s):** Strong violence; mild swearing; original characters; spoilers for seasons one and two of Supernatural

* * *

Dean frowned as he flicked idly through the newspaper, looking for any story that might be more than just a bizarre death. _You'd think that with the demons escaping from hell, there'd be a lot more activity from those evil things._

However, as he scanned the headlines, one in particular caught his eye. Frowning, Dean read it out loud to himself.

"Tragedy of Titanic strikes again."

According to the article, a seventeen-year-old student - Marcelle Granger - had been murdered right after performing the song _My heart will go on_ for her school's talent show. Interestingly - and disturbingly - enough, her tongue had been cut out.

Dean's gaze was drawn to the colour photo of Marcelle. Though a little plump, her mouth was wide and smiling in an oval face framed by long blonde hair.

_I wonder what the killer's other victims looked like..._

"Dean." Sam spoke up from where he was using his laptop. "I have a lead on where we could possibly find more information on getting you... out of that deal." He smiled, attempting a joke. "You'll like it - it's at a high school."

"Dude, I like women - not high school girls." Dean narrowed his eyes and glared at Sam, but deep down - where he wouldn't admit it even to himself - he was actually relieved to hear Sam making a joke.

"That's not what those sites you've been on say." Sam smirked.

Dean gave a victorious grin. "Ooh, Sammy's looking at _porn_." He said it in a deliberately taunting tone. "I'm so proud. My little brother's all grown up."

"Bite me." Before Dean could make any response to that, Sam continued, "Anyway, this high school has seen a _lot_ of paranormal activity over the years. It's like one of the most haunted places in the state."

"Are you going to get to the point, Sammy?"

"It's a place to start, at least." _Well, while I'm waiting for the other leads to turn something up._ Dean hadn't told him exactly what had happened with the demon - but Sam had a pretty good idea of how it had all turned out. _I know that Dean would do anything to protect me. But this time, he went too far. I _have_ to save him._

"Whatever," Dean said. "What's the name of the school?"

"Tiger Falls Academy. Since the teachers seem more than aware of the supernatural goings-on - they've even created a website dedicated to the hauntings and the history of the building - I figured we could tell them the truth; more or less." Of course, since Dean was still wanted for murder, they couldn't exactly use their real names.

"Hmm." Dean didn't look all that convinced. "Let's just see what they say before we go all sharing on them." He put the newspaper to one side and stood up. "What are you waiting for, Sammy? Let's go."

* * *

The Tiger Falls Academy was quite an old building - but Sam couldn't help noticing that it didn't seem to be run-down. He also noticed how many students there were milling around and felt a brief pang of regret.

"Huh. Nice place." From the look on Dean's face, though, Sam was pretty sure that _wasn't_ what was going through his mind. Dean and old buildings didn't mix well - particularly when said old buildings were haunted.

Someone tapping on Dean's window jerked Sam out of his thoughts. Dean rolled the window down and stared at the boy standing outside. "Hey. What do you want?"

"Are you here about the ghosts?" the boy asked without hesitation. His dark hair looked like it hadn't been washed in a few years and his skin was pasty.

Sam exchanged a glance with his brother and raised his eyebrows. _Think we can trust him?_

As always, Dean seemed to know what was going through Sam's mind without needing words. He gave a barely perceptible nod and then turned back to the boy. "Yes. You a student here?"

The boy nodded. "My name's Mark. If you're here about the ghosts, you should talk to one of the tutors. I don't think they'll let you destroy the spirits." Without waiting for Sam or Dean to say anything else, the boy turned and ran towards the building."

"What was _that_ all about?"

Sam shrugged slightly. "As far as I could tell, although this place is haunted, everyone seems content to just let the ghosts be."

"Ghosts and people living in peace?" Dean shook his head. "Now I really have seen everything." He looked out of the window and then undid his seatbelt. "Come on. Someone's coming." He opened the door and got out. Sam got out at almost the same time.

The woman coming over with Mark was holding a stick in one hand and turning her head from side to side. Black hair fell down to her shoulders and her skin was a light brown in colour.

Sam glanced at his brother and then took a step towards Mark and the woman. "Hello," he said. "Are you one of the tutors here? I'm Sam; this is my brother, Dean." He reached to take the woman's free hand in his.

"My name's Jasmine." The woman gripped his hand lightly and then nodded. "You're hunters... aren't you?"

"How'd you figure that one out?" Dean asked. "You're blind, right? Hey!" He glared at his brother. "What was _that_ for?"

"Haven't you ever heard of tact?"

"It's the way you walk," Jasmine said, ignoring the rest of the conversation. "Most people make at least some noise when they move. Hunters are completely silent. Just like cats or wolves."

"Do you get many hunters come here?" Sam asked.

"We get enough. I'll tell you exactly what I told them. So long as the ghosts don't harm the students or the teachers, we won't let any of them be destroyed or forced to move on - unless it's better for them."

_What does she mean?_ Sam wondered.

"Is there a ghost like that at the moment?" Dean asked.

"One of the students, actually," Jasmine answered. "She was murdered the night of the talent show." As she spoke, Jasmine turned back in the direction of the school, using her stick to feel her way around the stones. "The police have already been - and believe that this death is part of a serial killer's work."

"Was the student called Marcelle Granger?" Dean asked, as he and Sam headed after the woman.

Mark started to walk next to Jasmine - but she touched his shoulder and he paused. Then, he sighed, his shoulders slumping; and walked over to one of the groups of students.

"Marcelle Granger wasn't a student here - though it's very sad what happened to her. But Cara Versalls was likely killed by the same person. The circumstances were exactly the same, as far as I could tell."

"Someone really hates teenage girls singing the Titanic song."

Sam looked from his brother to Jasmine and back again. "Am I missing something here?"

"Just a story I read in the newspaper."

_Every night in my dreams  
__I see you, I feel you  
__That is how I know you go on..._

Sam jerked slightly at the voice. Dean seemed to have heard it as well; and the brothers turned - as one - in the direction of the singing.

Standing behind them - her form flickering in and out - was a girl with blonde hair. Despite the singing, her mouth was closed - but then she opened it; and Sam could see the blood from her cut tongue.

_He is coming,_ the ghost's voice whispered inside Sam's mind.


End file.
